


The Prince of Death

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, M/M, Makoto is as grumpy as always :'D, Nyx is Ryoji's big sis LOL, Ryoji is sooooo adorable in this X3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Yuuki Makoto was born with a duty, to become the hero who'll kill Death. He was sent to Death's castle as a 'new personal servant' to get rid of Death for good. But he never excepted the Death to be an angel.Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Run! Run for your lives!" people cried while crying and running away from a black monster that attacked their village. But they could barely escape the hand of Death as it was approaching. A small boy, who had no more than eight years, stopped in the crowd and frantically searched for his parents.

 

 

 

"Mom!? Dad!? Where are you!?" he sobbed desperately but never got answers on his questions. Until, the Death moved and he saw his parents beside it, dead. He paled o the spot and was unable to move. As Death headed to scratch his face, he was saved by a man who carried him fara way from the village where were few other survivors.

 

 

 

He placed the boy on the ground and turned away preparing to leave when he sensed something pulling on his sleeve.

 

 

 

"No, stop." the boy sobbed "I need to find my parents..." the man smiled as he turned back to face the boy and knelt. He reached with one of his hands to place it on his shoulder.

 

 

 

"Kid..."

 

 

 

"Your parents are dead..."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

A blue haired teen gasped as he sat up in his bed. He grasped his chest with his hands feeling the loneliness and despair eating him alive. He glanced at his alarm that was beeping annoyingly and smashed the stop button with full force.

 

 

 

'Why did I even turn on the alarm?' he asked himself as he stood up and went to get his clothes from the closet. As he did, he noticed a weird suit laying on his desk 'Oh, right' he thought 'Today I'm heading to Death's castle.'

 

 

 

He sighed before taking off his nightgown and tossing it on the bed. He carefully put on the servant suit watching out not to accidentally rip it. As he finished packing up, he went to the kitchen. He quickly ate the breakfast, packed his suitcase, and left. As he walked through the village, he noticed how the villagers looked at him because of the clothes he was wearing.

 

 

 

_"That kid is Death's servant?"_

 

 

 

_"Poor guy."_

 

 

 

_"Why would anyone agree on such a stupid job?"_

 

 

 

But Makoto knew better, he wasn't doing this because he felt like it, but because he wanted to kill Death. He wanted to avenge his parents' murder. He knew that was the only way his soul could rest in peace.

 

 

 

As he arrived in front of the palace, he could see two demon looking guards at the gate. They recognized who he was and moved aside so he could pass. While he headed to the throne room, he was fascinated by the decorations on the way there. And when he arrived in the throne room, he was awaited by a tall white haired girl with demonic red eyes.

 

 

 

"Where have you been!? You are late!" she scolded me. He held himself back from rolling his eyes and just bowed in an apologetic manner.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry Lady Nyx." she only snarled in response and grumbled. She paced around the room for a few minutes her chaotic eyes directed towards the ground. She looked impatient. There was a short silence when she stopped pacing until the door opened followed by a loud cry.

 

 

 

"Sorry, I'm laaaaaaaate!" a voice cried. Makoto glanced at the door in confusion while Nyx's eyes burned like newborn hell and sent daggers to the teen standing there. In a blink of an eye, Nyx was in front of the teen and was pinching his cheeks.

 

 

 

"Ryoji Mochizuki! Where the hell have you been all this time!? You're late, like, thirty minutes!" she snarled releasing Ryoji's cheeks and smacking him behind his head.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, sis. It won't happen again." he smiled with a childlike giggle at the end of the sentence.

 

 

 

"Ugh, at least you and your new slave have something in common?"

 

 

 

'Wait a second' Makoto thought 'She said that I'm his slave. But his name is Ryoji Mochizuki. I'm servant to Death-' suddenly, a hand appeared in front of him. In pure shock, he stared back in the blue eyes of it's owner.

 

 

 

"Hello, my name's Death. Nice to meet you!" he smiled while offering a hand.

 

 

 

Makoto swore he looked like somebody has punched him in the face at that moment. After he didn't reply, Death pulled back his hand.

 

 

 

"Why is everyone shocked when I want to become their friend?" the taller wailed and wrapped his arms around the white haired girl who narrowed her eyes and punched him across the face.

 

 

 

"Get a grip you moron. Now, I'm going to take a loooong warm bath, and Ryoji... Don't break anything." she smiled one modest smile before slamming the door shut and leaving the room and two boys alone.

 

 

 

"So" Ryoji began turning around to face Makoto with a playful smile dancing on his lips "How about I show you around? Where do you wanna go first?" Makoto only shrugged carelessly. He managed to catch a glimpse of hurt flashing through the prince's eyes while he stared at the cold floor. Something like a pang of guilt shot through him.

 

 

 

'Why should I feel sorry for him?' Makoto thought frowning 'He's the one who killed my parents. He didn't feel sorry when their blood splattered across the floor and when their lives were forever gone.'

 

 

 

But yet there was something in Makoto he couldn't describe. He liked this 'Death's' weird black hair, he adored his angelic blue eyes, and his smell was soothing. And his voice... Was like a calming tune. Everything about him seemed good. So, how could he be Death?

 

 

 

"Well" Makoto began and caught Ryoji's attention "I suppose you could show me around... For a bit." he trailed off as he saw the sparkling irises return in taller boy's eyes. He felt a gentle grip on his wrist as Ryoji cheered.

 

 

 

"What are we waiting for then!?" and pulled them out of the throne room. Makoto didn't mind being pulled around by Ryoji who was completely oblivious that Makoto was a blushing mess.  Sure, it was embarrassing, but then again, it kinda felt... Nice.

 

 

 

"This is the kitchen! If you are hungry, I mean anytime, you can come here and enjoy the special food from all over the world. Are you hungry right now?" Makoto thought for a bit but shook his head.

 

 

 

"Not really. But I'll remember to visit here when I am." Ryoji smiled before pulling away again in other direction.

 

 

 

"This is the library! The biggest archive for books in the whole wide world! Are you into reading?" Makoto's eyes sparkled in amazement and he nodded with a barely invisible smile.

 

 

 

"Personally, I like romance. I simply like reading about people finding their happiness with someone who loves them for who they are." Ryoji said with a sad smile. Makoto never had any idea that Death could be so openhearted and emotive. He was completely trusting Makoto even if he just met him.

 

 

 

Before he could realize what was happening, Ryoji continued to pull him around. Makoto realized that they've been walking a lot towards the next station, maybe it was something very important.

 

 

 

Makoto started to see blue, yellow, red... Until they were on a balcony watching the garden filled with various flowers and plant. Makoto let out a surprised gasp and Ryoji couldn't help but chuckle at shorter boy's reaction.

 

 

 

"I know right? Isn't it pretty? You're the first person I'll ever tell this, but I hide here from Nyx when she's pissed. Just so you know. I'm telling you this because I have a feeling that I've known you my whole life." Ryoji smiled in Makoto's direction and then turned back to watch the beautiful garden. What Ryoji said woke something up in Makoto.

 

 

 

'I have a feeling that I've known you my whole life; I might like that feeling...'


	2. Chapter 2

"So, we've finished the tour. Is there anything you would like now?" Ryoji asked. Before Makoto could answer, a knight rushed next to them and yelled.

 

 

 

"Your Majesty" he began clearly exhausted because of running "You need to go on a meeting in the throne room. It's urgent." Ryoji's brows narrowed and he let out a frustrated sigh.

 

 

 

"Fine, go tell them I'll be there in a sec." the knight nodded and headed back from where he came from. Ryoji glanced at Makoto with a forced smile.

 

 

 

"Since this is your first day here, why don't you go meet other servants? I'm sure they would like you. Just make sure that you go to the kitchen at 18:00 and ask the cook for dinner, two plates." Death said chuckling before turning his back towards Makoto and heading off with a wave.

 

 

 

Makoto stood still on the spot not moving, not knowing where to go. He stared at the ground rethinking the passing day.

 

 

 

Waking up. Coming to the palace. Meeting the Death that he was supposed to kill. But didn't know should he anymore.

 

 

 

"Psst! Hey you!" Makoto heard a whisper from around the corner and glanced towards the sound. There stood a dark haired boy with a goatee. He gestured with his hand signalizing Makoto to approach him. Makoto narrowed his eyes slightly before swallowing the bait and approaching.

 

 

 

"Are you Death's new servant?" he asked. Makoto's eyes narrowed even more. He hated hearing the word 'death'.

 

 

 

"Wouldn't it be more polite if you were the one to introduce first?" he replied coldly crossing his arms. The guy sweatdropped and laughed.

 

 

 

"You're right bro. I'm Junpei Iori. I work as the cook's right hand in this palace." he gestured with his fist towards his chest proudly. He seemed like a funny guy so Makoto decided to tease him for a little bit.

 

 

 

"So, you are a sidekick." Makoto stated making other teen's face turn white as light.

 

 

 

"Hold on! What did you just call me!?" goatee yelled.

 

 

 

"What? Isn't that what other people call you?" Makoto asked smirking. Taller teen greeted his teeth and slapped himself across the forehead.

 

 

 

"God!" he groaned. But then out of nowhere, he started laughing "You have a lot of guts y'know..." the guy wrapped an arm around Makoto "I like that about you."

 

 

 

Makoto rolled his eyes in annoyance. His plan wasn't to live in the palace surrounded by the heavenly life or making friends. His plan was to kill the one who killed his parents. After that, he'll finally be able to rest in peace.

 

 

 

"Iori-kun!" a familiar female voice called out. I glanced aside to see Nyx sending daggers at us while beside her stood a young girl with red hair and white ribbons in it. Nyx tapped angrily with her foot while glaring.

 

 

 

"You're slacking off... AGAIN! Chidori was waiting for you whole time so you could help her with the dishes, and you're here wasting your time!" Nyx said pointing at the girl beside her who was probably Chidori. Nyx was looking like a boiling water ready to wash us off of this planet.

 

 

 

"Miss Nyx. It's not really a problem..." Chidori tried to calm her down but Nyx only ended up more frustrated.

 

 

 

"Don't say that, goatee needs some discipline! Maybe tossing him to lions cage will help-"

 

 

 

"No!" Junpei and Chidori cried. Junpei sighed "Fine. I'm going. Bye Death's mutt!"

 

 

 

"Bye cook's lapdog!" Junpei sent Makoto a glare one more time before Chidori dragged him out of the room. Nyx smiled watching them leave and then glanced at me with a smirk.

 

 

 

"If you wonder where that idiot is, he's probably in the garden resting. You should always go search there for him first. I know you're his personal bodyguard and stuff but, sheesh, cool down and stop being worried 24/7."

 

 

 

'Worried?' Makoto wanted to ask but Nyx already turned her back on him and went to exit the room. As she reached the doorknob, she turned towards him but with the softest expression Makoto has ever seen on her.

 

 

 

"Just for the record, call me Nyx when we're alone, got it?" he just nodded as she finally left. He turned his head towards the window where he could see two birds playing. He smiled before heading to the garden. As he came there, he took some time to admire the place.

 

 

 

It looked like a forest maze, but the rare flowers made it look like a garden. He bent down to smell a small, still blooming, white rose. There were a lot of roses but only this one caught his attention.

 

 

 

Maybe because it was much more different from others. It was the only one that was white and still blooming. Like him. He was sent in the palace to kill the prince which made him much more different than anyone else there who served to royals with their own will. And the blooming reminded him of the fact that he still hasn't completed his mission.

 

 

 

'I wonder, he thought, when I finish my mission, will the rose bloom?'

 

 

 

"I guess you're the new personal servant of Death, aren't you?" Makoto glanced behind him to see a strange looking yellow haired girl with blue eyes. It took him few seconds to realize what was so weird about her.

 

 

 

"Are you... A robot?"

 

 

 

"Yes. My name is Aigis. You must be Yuuki Makoto, the chosen one who'll destroy the Death." she stated.

 

 

 

"Who? Me?"

 

 

 

"That's correct." she smiled but that smile kinda freaked out Makoto who had more questions that had to be answered so he swallowed the uneasiness.

 

 

 

"What is Death anyway? He doesn't seem like a person who would ever hurt someone and he's supposed to be a murderer." Makoto didn't know why, but he felt like everyone was against Ryoji for some reason.

 

 

 

"Death is an entity that must be destroyed before the beginning of spring. You'll find out more as the time passes." she mumbled "Until then, I'll be watching over you."

 

 

 

'Wait what?' Makoto thought paling slightly. Aigis only giggled before waving a leaving.

 

 

 

"So odd..." Makoto mumbled scratching the back of his neck and setting off to find Ryoji. After few minutes of walking, he found him sleeping under a cheery tree. Makoto couldn't help but feel his heart speed up. He shouldn't feel like that since he'll have to wake up the prince every day.

 

 

 

"Have you met other servants?" Ryoji asked and Makoto froze on the spot.

 

 

 

'HE WAS AWAKE!?'

 

 

 

"Yes, Your Majesty." Makoto answered.

 

 

 

"Please, stop calling me by the names like 'Your Majesty' or 'Prince'. Call me Ryoji when we're alone." Ryoji smiled patting the seat next to him while looking up at the blooming petals of the spring.

 

 

 

"I guess Nyxie was the one who told you I'll be here. Heh, I know she can be bitchy, but inside she's just my big overprotective sis." blue eyed laughed still watching the spring petals falling from the tree.

 

 

 

"Hey, we should go to Chidori-chan now, she must have already prepared _us_ something." Makoto was surprised by the use of word  _us_ but smiled as Ryoji got up and pulled on his sleeve again leading him to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Hiya Chidori-chan!" Ryoji cried as he and Makoto entered the kitchen. Chidori smiled kindly and bowed.

 

 

 

"Death-sama, I made dinner for you and Makoto-san." she reached for two still warm meals and showed it to them with a sad frown "Is rice okay? We didn't have anything else to prepare because our carriage got robbed again. I'm sorry."

 

 

 

Ryoji only smiled and laughed childishly.

 

 

 

"Don'r worry about it Chidori-chan! I'm sure your food will be as great as always!" Chidori smiled and nodded as Ryoji took the plates.

 

 

 

Minato stared in awe.

 

 

 

What kind of entity was this Death?

 

 

 

"Hey Makoto-kun, let's go have dinner in my room, shall we?" Makoto flushed before nodding. Death gently took his hand and led him towards his room. Makoto could never get enough of Ryoji's gentle touch. The way he would lace their fingers not even noticing Makoto's reaction. Ryoji must have noticed Makoto's staring because he chuckled at Makoto in a childlike manner.

 

 

 

"Have you never held hands before?" Ryoji asked with his baby blue eyes staring at Makoto with care "You are from the outside of this castle, right? Do people hold hands on the street?"

 

 

 

'He's so innocent...' Makoto thought to himself 'The outside world would ruin him in a matter of seconds...'

 

 

 

Before he could even realize, they have arrived into Ryoji's room. Makoto had to admit that even though Ryoji was a prince, his room was modestly decorated. And the fact that he could end humanity in a matter of seconds made it even harder to believe.

 

 

 

"I see that you're surprised by the look of my room..." Ryoji sweatdroped "I never really liked those titles like 'Prince' or 'Your Majesty'. They all leave a bitter taste in my mouth. I would prefer if everyone would call me by my name carelessly and without fear, but my father doesn't allow that... He wants me to rule the land when he dies and to be ruthless and cruel... I don't want that, Makoto-kun..."

 

 

 

Makoto frowned and could feel some strange kind of fury in his chest. He couldn't imagine Ryoji as a cruel and a ruthless ruler. Even though he was The Death itself, Ryoji was the kindest and happiest person Makoto has ever met.

 

 

 

He was like a sun to Makoto's moon.

 

 

 

He couldn't exist without him.

 

 

 

The sat on the ground and Ryoji placed the food on the table in front of them.

 

 

 

"Itadakimasu!" Ryoji yelled happily and Makoto only muttered 'itadakimasu' silently as he began to eat the rice. He had to admit, Chidori was a pretty good cook even though it was only rice that they were eating. Chidori said something about the carriage being robbed on the way here. Were those the rebels against Death?

 

 

 

Makoto secretly glanced at Ryoji who was happily eating his rice before looking away.

 

 

 

He still couldn't understand why would anyone want to get rid of such a beautiful sun that shines on this twisted world.

 

 

 

But then again, it was Death who killed his parents.

 

 

 

It was Ryoji who killed his parents.

 

 

 

Makoto had to keep that in mind.

 

 

 

That was the very reason why he was sent to Ryoji's castle in the first place. It was hard to believe that the pure and innocent person like Ryoji was responsible for the death of his parents.

 

 

 

What if all the act of innocence was just a trick?

 

 

 

What is deep inside Ryoji was a coldblooded murderer?

 

 

 

What if he was planning the death of every single villager of the kingdom?

 

 

 

What if?

 

 

 

"Makoto-kun?" Ryoji asked quietly, but loudly enough to snap the blue haired out of his trance. Makoto stared at Ryoji in shock as he taller pushed their food aside and crawled to Makoto on all fours like a dog. Makoto flushed as he fell on his back and crawled away until his back was tightly pressed against the wall. Ryoji continued to crawl until he was comfortably settled in between Makoto's legs.

 

 

 

"What's wrong? You were frowning for a while now..." Makoto couldn't tell what Ryoji was saying. He was too focused on the curious and concerned gleam in Ryoji's eyes. His eyes then glanced at Ryoji's lips as he felt himself leaning in.

 

 

 

In a matter of seconds, their lips were gently pressed against each other.

 

 

 

Makoto couldn't believe how soft and delicate Ryoji's lips were. He could tell that Ryoji was shocked, but what was done was done and there was no turning back now. Makoto wouldn't regret the moment even if the gesture would get him beheaded.

 

 

 

Makoto carefully pried open Ryoji's lips and let his tongue inside taller's cavern. Ryoji let out small moans and Makoto could feel his mind slipping away in pleasure. After few minutes they broke the kiss and stared at each other with delighted smiles before pressing their foreheads together.

 

 

 

"That felt... Nice?" Ryoji laughed silently on which Makoto nodded with a chuckle.

 

 

 

Ryoji let out a small yawn as he curled up underneath Makoto's chin and let out a peaceful sigh. Makoto flushed before awkwardly wrapping his arms around the other teen and holding him protectively. His mind screamed that he was a disgrace to his family and nothing more than a filthy traitor.

 

 

 

But Makoto couldn't care less.

 

 

 

He let out a small hum while playing with the locks of the jet black hair. He was still trying to process what was going on. Kissing Death was something he couldn't imagine doing. Yet it felt so right when their lips finally connected.

 

 

 

He heard a small knocking sound on the door and before he could respond, the robot girl from before appeared inside the room.

 

 

 

"Hello Makoto-san" she said in an emotionless tone on which the said boy could only blink in confusion "I see you're in an awkward situation..."

 

 

 

Makoto flushed before nodding.

 

 

 

The robot girl reached inside her pocket and pulled out a strange machine before hanging it to Makoto.

 

 

 

"What is this for?" Makoto asked while eyeing the design.

 

 

 

"It's a memory deleting machine. Unfortunately, I cannot use it because only you can affect Death. I suppose that you want him to forget that experience, huh?"

 

 

 

Makoto felt a pang of guilt in his gut. Ryoji admitted that he liked the feeling and Makoto could sense that his words were kind and honest. But if he denied wanting to delete that from his memory, Aigis could get suspicious and could tell everyone about what happened.

 

 

 

But how did she know in the first place?

 

 

 

Makoto banished that thought in the back of his mind as he studied the machine and turned it on. He adjusted the machine to delete only last five minutes of Ryoji's memory before he aimed it at the black haired boy. He closed his eyes before pulling the trigger and then lending it back to the robot girl who left the room in silence.

 

 

 

Makoto sighed before picking up the sleeping teen and carrying him into his bed. Makoto pulled a chair closer so he could sit on it while resting his head on Ryoji's bed. Out of blue, Makoto couldn't take being away from Ryoji's warmth so he crawled under the blankets with him before snuggling closer to the teen and falling asleep.


End file.
